Parks Collide
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: The world was in a craze after what conspired on Jurassic World. What happens when the rest of the dinosaur experts come together by chance? One-shot!


_The world was in a craze after what conspired on Jurassic World. What happens when the rest of the dinosaur experts come together by chance? One-shot!_

 _I'm back! Hopefully with for more to come. This idea originally came right after seeing Jurassic World for the first time. Came back across it and finished it finally. Turned out much longer than previously expected. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in here. Any mistakes are mine though._

* * *

"-As the investigation continues."

The camera shifted over to a white haired man who gave a nod to his fellow news anchor. "Thank you, Laura," He turned to face the camera as it zoomed in to him. A photo appeared on the corner of the screen depicting a Mosasaurus surfacing out of the water with the words on the bottom, 'Jurassic World'.

"In our main developing story, reports continue to come in at a rapid pace of the incidents at the renowned Jurassic World Park on Isla Nublar. We go now to our reporter, Julianne Howard, at the docks of San Diego as people from the island continue to filter in. Julianne?"

A younger woman with long dark auburn hair appeared on the screen, microphone in hand. Behind her were crowds of people coming in, some hugging others and others taking a seat wherever once they reached safe land. A large cruise boat was stationed at the dock a distance behind her.

"Thank you, Richard. Various reports and rumors are constantly coming through about the dramatic failure of the dinosaur park and of the rising fatality and costs that it has suffered. One that has not yet been located is the parks owner, Simon Masrani, handpicked successor by the original owner, the late John Hammond. The company InGen and directors are in the midst of being contacted as well for their possible involvement in Jurassic World's demise after being opened for ten years."

The reporter paused to gesture to a bald man at her side. "Here we have some eye witnesses coming back from the Park who have agreed to tell us some of what they have experienced." She held the mic out to the slightly shaken up man that tried to keep his composure. "Pete, what can you tell us happened while on—"

In a small diner called Sam's diner, the news report was being televised on the screen stationed above the counter. An older man in his late fifties, wearing a dark red and gray plaid shirt, slammed his fork down on his plate. He glared at the television in annoyance as he called out to the server behind the counter.

"Jeff. Shut that junk off."

"Whatever you say, Alan," The server chuckled as he wiped his hands on a cloth, obeying the request nonetheless as he muted the TV.

The man in plaid, Alan Grant, picked up his fork and knife, proceeding to cut his chicken. Soon, he was not alone as a tall dark haired man in dark rimmed glasses slid into the counter seat next to him.

"People never seem to learn, do they." The man leaned back comfortably in the seat once he was given a menu. "Been a long time, Grant."

Alan gave a brief handshake in return to his old acquaintance. "Not long enough, Malcolm."

Ian Malcolm chuckled, reaching for a french fry on the edge of Alan's plate and promptly taking a bite. Alan rolled his eyes and pushed the basket of fries over. His doctor had continuously warned him of his rising blood pressure. Extra salt on fries was the least of his worries compared to what he endured multiple times in the years.

"Don't know about you, but I am relieved not to be a part of that this time." Ian pointed a fry towards the silenced television where the Jurassic news reports continued on. "Big dreamers like John Hammond, rest his soul, will unfortunately continue these such forms of insanity in attempts to create and contain dangerous things that shouldn't even be allowed to exist in our world anymore.

"I knew once they first advertised this new one, on the original island no less, that it was a matter of time before something like _this_ happened." Ian took the last bite of the fry before reaching for another. "I do give them credit for pulling it off much longer than anticipated." Alan raised his glass of water to that notion before taking a sip.

The two men continued to converse in small talk when their attention got diverted to the loud opening to the door as the bell nearly jingled off the edge. A fairly young and worn looking couple boisterously came in and plopped down in a nearby booth. The man leaned his head back and exclaimed, "We are going to do nothing else until we get the best meal since leaving that blasted island."

The woman was a bit more composed in her posture, yet not much as she ran her hand through her messy short red hair. "Ditto,"

The man turned back to her with an eyebrow raised. "Claire, who seriously says _ditto_ anymore?" She shrugged.

Back at the counter, Alan and Ian watched the couple for a moment with interest. "Looks like those two had quite an adventure." Ian mentioned.

The man at the booth loudly thanked the waitress, Christina, for giving them their glasses of water and taking their order of 'Chef's Choice'. The woman, Claire, was the one to instantly proclaim that order suggestion first, earning obviously surprise from the man sitting across from her.

She explained, "I'm willing to try just about anything after the last rough couple of days."

"That they were," Her companion agreed wholeheartedly. He gave her a wink. "Of which you wouldn't have gotten through without me."

Claire never looked at him as she unfolded her napkin to place the silverware neatly on the table and put the napkin on her lap. As if it would have made any difference with her attire anyway. "Don't be inflating your ego now, Owen."

Owen smiled anyway. "Although, in still wowed how you survived in those ridiculous heels."

Claire nodded as she tempted to lean over and rub her feet, instead rubbing her feet together as she cracked her toes in relief under the table. Said shoes were on the tiled floor next to her. "To which I plan to wear flats from now on. May even attempt to go barefoot."

The waitress, Christina, returned with their food. After a brief thanks, they got started eating. Owen pointed his fork at Claire as he grinned. "Miss high and orderly is going nature girl on me." He took a bite of his potatoes. He added with a mouthful, "Who knew?"

Claire gingerly picked at her roll. "After all we went through, who wouldn't?" It was quiet for a moment before she continued, her eyes glued to her plate. "I hope my nephews are adjusting alright after everything."

Owen nearly put down his fork as he answered with assurance, "Claire, I'm certain the boys will be okay. From what I've seen, they are tough young men." She gave a small smile to that.

Alan, done with his plate, sat his discarded napkin on top as he awaited the check. Ian, still eating beside him, glanced back at the couple once again. He gave a notion to Alan. "Sounds like those two have quite a story to tell."

Alan reached for his glass. "Thankfully it will be nothing like ours."

Across the diner, Owen continued, "I mean, they outran a hybrid Rex on their own for starters."

The men at the counter perked up at those words, now fully listening in.

"The Indominous Rex," Claire corrected.

"Not to mention you yourself outran the original Rex in those heels."

"Which I am never wearing again in my life." Claire vowed, pushing the offending heels farther away from her.

The couple stall conversation to eat their meals. Ian leaned towards Alan while glancing back at the booth couple in question. "Tell me, am I truly going paranoid this time, or did I just hear what I thought I did?" Alan completely ignored him to intently listen and watch from the corner of his eye.

Back at the table, Claire noticed her partner's downdraught face and put down her fork to reach across, placing her hand gently on top of his.

"Are you going to be fine?" She asked quietly. "You practically raised those four to lose all but Blue."

Owen nodded, a sad smile creeping across his face. "Blue did save our lives in the end, but now she's alone." Claire patted his hand in encouragement. He let out a sigh. "Raptors are meant to be in a pack."

Alan nearly did a spit take as Ian paused wide eyed while in mid-bite. Alan slowly turned around completely to stare at the couple.

"Excuse me, did you just say Raptor?"

Owen hesitantly nodded as he and Claire looked at the two men. Ian let out a deep sigh before straightening up and putting his fork down completely as he shook his head.

In a quiet voice, he began to sing to himself. "It's a small world after all…"

* * *

 _EL FIN!_

 _So, what did you all think? Anyone notice the extra name references dropped throughout? Please leave a review! I stayed up past 4am to write most of this! Thanks!_


End file.
